moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
James T. Kirk
Category:Characters | aliases = Captain Kirk Admiral Kirk James Tiberius Kirk | film = | franchise = Star Trek film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = Human | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Carol Marcus David Marcus | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Trek: The Motion Picture | final appearance = Star Trek: Generations | actor = William Shatner }} James T. Kirk is a fictional military officer and one of the central characters featured in the mythos of the Star Trek film and television franchise. He is widely regarded as one of the most popular and recognizable film and television personalities of all time and has become an iconic character of the genre. Played primarily by American actor William Shatner, the character first appeared in the second pilot episode of the original Star Trek television series, "Where No Man Has Gone Before". The character has appeared in all seventy-nine regular episodes of series and was also featured in the short-lived Star Trek animated series where he was voiced by Shatner. Kirk has appeared in seven of the Star Trek feature films as well, beginning with the 1979 movie Star Trek: The Motion Picture. He also appeared in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and finally Star Trek: Generations where the character was killed off. Overview Ranks held * Admiral - Star Trek: The Motion Picture; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home; Star Trek: Generations * Captain - Star Trek V: The Final Frontier; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Acting Captain - Star Trek: The Motion Picture Appearances * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: Generations Alternate timeline Alternate timeline appearances * Star Trek * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Star Trek Beyond Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Gene Roddenberry, Samuel A. Peeples and James Goldstone. * Originally, the character was named James R. Kirk. This was at a point in the original series before the production crew had ironed out all of the details concerning the various characters and their backgrounds. The James R. Kirk name is revealed in the second pilot episode, "Where No Man Has Gone Before", when the character of Gary Mitchell uses his powers to create a preemptive tombstone for Kirk. Parodies * In the 1992 movie A Few Good Men, Kevin Pollak does an impersonation of Captain Kirk in which he says, "You're a freak, Spock! A freak! You belong in the circus... right next to the dog-faced boy!" The line is a reworking of Kirk's dialogue from the season one episode of Star Trek, "The Naked Time". * In the 1994 comedy Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Jim Carrey's eponymous hero imitates Captain Kirk while describing his strategy to find Snowflake, the missing mascot of the Miami Dolphins. * In the 2000 film 2001: A Space Travesty, one of the aliens at the Vegan Moon Base can be heard doing an exaggerated impersonation of Captain Kirk. * In the TV sit-com Community, Chevy Chase's character, Pierce Hawthorne, dressed up in a costume similar to Kirk's costume from the original series in the Halloween episode "Epidemiology". External Links * * James T. Kirk at Wikipedia * James T. Kirk at Memory Beta * James T. Kirk at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:Famous characters Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Star Trek: The Motion Picture/Characters Category:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan/Characters Category:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock/Characters Category:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home/Characters Category:Star Trek Beyond/Characters Category:Formerly deceased Category:William Shatner/Characters Category:Chris Pine/Characters Category:Jimmy Bennett/Characters